The Singer and Pro Sports Athlete
by CristinaLee
Summary: Pro Sports Athlete Ara Callaway meets the lead singer of HIM, Ville Valo on IM. What happenes when a connection stronger than their internet sparks up? VilleValo/OC
1. IMing Ville Valo and Ara Callaway

Ara logged in to her IM, not expecting anyone to be on cause it was like 2am in the morning in America and 10am in London. Ara loved being back home in London for a vacation from Motocross and Skateboarding. But, all her friends were in the U.S working on stuff. She minimized her IM and started surfing the net. An IM window popped up with an ID she didn't know.

**Vilo:** Hi

Ara checked the email. She didn't recognize it either.

**BabyLondon:** Um, Hi.

**Vilo: **ASL?

**BabyLondon:** 30/F/UK Urs?

**Vilo: **32/M/Finland

**BabyLondon: **How'd you get my IM?

Ara waited for the reply. As she did she got a soda and turned on some music.

**Vilo: **I was just messing around and your ID was valid. So…uh yeah.

**BabyLondon: **Okay, Cool.

**Vilo: **What's your name?

**BabyLondon: **Ara.

**Vilo: **I'm Ville. Do you have a pic?

Ara rolled her eyes. "God, I hope this isn't a crazy ass motor fan or skate rat." Ara mumbled to herself.

**BabyLondon: **You go first.

**Vilo: **Ok.

The picture loaded and Ara spit out her soda. She rushed cleaning it off the keyboard.

**Vilo:** You okay, Darlin'? I'm not that ugly, am I? Lol

Ara sat back down. She shook alittle with nervousness.

**BabyLondon:** No…no! It's just….

Ville smiled. For some reason the reaction of this young lady made him more intrested in her.

**Vilo: **Just what?

**BabyLondon: **Your Ville Valo. The lead singer of HIM. The greatest band ever!!

Ville laughed.

**Vilo: **Eh…we're okay. But, can I see you now?

Ara giggled. "This gonna be fun. Two celebs in Europe IMing eachother."

The picture window on Ville's Laptop popped up showing a girl with long black hair, Icy blue eyes and lips red like wine. She had her hand in the form of a peace sign showing the tattoo sleeve on her arm. All around she was a breath taking women. But, Ville knew, he should know her face. It was so familiar it hurt.

**Vilo: **What is you last name?

**BabyLondon: **Callaway.

Ville put her name in the Google search engine. "Oh my god!" He yelled startling his bandmates.

**Vilo: **You're the pro Skater/Motocross racer/Snow Border?

**BabyLondon: **That's me.

Ville took a few deep breaths before contiuning.

**Vilo: **I'm a HUGE fan of yours. I was at ur last Skate Demo in '08.

Ara blushed. "Ville Valo is my fan." She sqweeked.

**BabyLondon:** Why, thank you. I'm also a Fan of yours. Which is ironic.

**Vilo:** Why is it ironic?

**BabyLondon: **Cause I'm listening to your song 'Rip out the wings of a Butterfly'.

Ville laughed.

**Vilo: **That's cool. What are you doing right now, besides talking to me? I heard about your injury to your leg, last Sunday in Buffalo. I also watched the video. It looked like it hurt like fucking hell.

Ara winced at his last IM.

**BabyLondon:** Damn, you saw that?

**Vilo: **Yeah. :)

**BabyLondon: **Fuck. It did hurt pretty badly. But, I'll survive. I'm just relaxing at home here in London. Kinda nice, though. First time in three years, I've been in my house. So, I get to let the maid have a break and give myself a chance to be normal and alone for a bit.

**Vilo: **Always nice to feel human. Lol! You haven't been home in three years? Wow. You've been working really hard. When do you think you'll get going again?

Ara sat back and thought about his question. It was a question everyone was asking her since her fall off the world's largest Motocross ramp Sunday. A question she never replied to cause she didn't know if she wanted to go back. She was so set for the rest of her life that all she had to do was breathe.

**Vilo: **Sill there, Ara?

**BabyLondon: **Yeah.

**BabyLondon: **They are expecting it to take at least four months for my leg to heal completely. And I was thinking of taking about a year or so off. Just to be myself and cruise in the slow line a while. I've been going for three years none stop and in the three years, maybe slept an hour a night. I just want normal back in my vocab. You know?

Ville nodded. He totally understood. He had been going and going for the past seven months with little breaks here and there. Not as intense as Ara's, but close.

**Vilo: **I understand. I'm in Finland, right now, doing a few winter festivals with the band. And the only place I want to be right now is in bed.

**BabyLondon: **You're not that far. Still, in the same country. Hahaha!

**Vilo: **That's true. Very true.

**BabyLondon: **They I got to go to rehab. I'll be back in like two hours.

Ville took a picture of himself and sent it to her.

Ara opened the file and laughed. His green eyes were wide and sad and his lower lip was puffed out.

**BabyLondon: **Awe, poor baby.

**Vilo: **Lol. Okay I'll talk to you in 2 hours.

**BabyLondon: **Okay, Bye bye.

**Vilo: **Bye.

Ara signed off and Ville waited for her to come back.


	2. Airports and Paparazzi

About an hour later, Ville sat on his bed at home, when Ara signed back in.

**Vilo: **Hey, How was rehab?

**BabyLondon: **It was alright. What are you doing?

Ville laid back on his bed.

**Vilo: **Nothing. Just laying on my bed. What are you doing?

**BabyLondon: **Sitting on my sofa. I can't get to my bed.

**Vilo: **Why can't you?

**BabyLondon: **My leg hurts to much to hop up the two sets of stairs.

Ville got a wild idea.

**Vilo: **You know Bam Margera, like super personally.

**BabyLondon: **Yeah. We are on team element together and when to high school together.

Ville smiled happily.

**Vilo: **You know I'm off for a few months and London is only a 3 hour flight...

**BabyLondon: **What are you getting at Mr. Valo?

**Vilo: **You know what I am getting at, Ms. Callaway.

Both laughed.

**BabyLondon: **It's a 11:39 in th morning right now in London and 12:39 in the afternoon in Helsinki. And it's a 3 hour flight so you'd get here around 3 or 4 this afternoon.

**Vilo: **Yeah.

Ara sat and thought about Ville Valo coming to her house.

**BabyLondon: **If you want to come you can, I don't mind. It be nice to have someone to talk too.

Ville jumped off his bed and packed his back pack.

**Vilo: **What's your number? I'll call when I land.

**BabyLondon: **606.768.3429

Ville saved her into his cell phone, said good bye and rushed to the airport. Ara took a nap before Ville called her to pick him up.

Ara's phone rang. Without opening her eyes she reach out in the direction of her ring tone. "Hello." She said sleepily. "Hey, Sunshine. I'm at London Airport." Ville beamed. Ara smiled, hearing his voice. "It's been three hours already?" Ara asked. "Yep." He laughed. He could hear the sleep in her voice. "Okay, I'll be at the Airport in 10 minutes." Ara said getting up. "Just look for the Athlete on the crutches." She laughed. Ville laughed also. "Okay. See you here." Ville said sitting on the airport bench. They hung up. A HIM fan race up to Ville as did many others asking for autographs and things. He signed the photos for them and posed for pictures. He saw a girl on crutches coming towards him. His smile deepened. "Ara." He called going up to her. "Hi." She greeted him. Ville hugged her. As he did, a flash went off. "Great, The Paparats." Ara groaned. "The who?" Ville asked. "Paparazzi." "Ara, Ara! How's you leg? Are you and Ville dating?" Ara looked up at Ville and rolled her eyes. Ville was freaked out. He'd never dealt with the paparazzi, before. "Come on, before they start something they'll regret." Ara said turning and leaving the airport with Ville close behind. The pair got into Ara's red Lambo. "Oh, look it's TMZ. Wonder what episode we're going to be on?" Ara said sarcastically has she sped off. They stopped at a red light and Ara turned to Ville. "You alright?" She asked. "It just freaked me out. I've never dealt with them before." Ville said. Ara shrugged. "They are just retards that need a life badly. They won't hurt you. Unless you let them." She said driving again.


	3. The Start of a Adrenaline Rocked Love

Ara and Ville got to her 2 story house in the nice private community in Central London. "Very nice, Ara." Ville said looking at the medieval theme of her house. "Thanks." She said hoping over to the sofa. "If you're hungry or something, the kitchen is over there. Help yourself." Ara said turning the TV on. Ville walked into her kitchen and hit a personality change. The kitchen was bright a cheerful. "What's up with your kitchen?" Ville asked. He heard Ara laugh. "Ape, is what's up with my kitchen. While I was away her and Phil stayed here for a get away and she painted it. I sort of like it. It's a mood boaster from the rest of the house." Ara sighed. Ville grabbed a soda out of her fridge and went and sat next to her. He carefully pulled her leg into his lap and gently massages it. "Mm, that's nice." Ara moaned. Ville smiled at her. He continued to messaged her leg as they watched TV. It got late and Ara fell asleep. Ville carried her to her room and fell asleep with her.

Ara's laptop made a sound. She got up and went down stairs to pick it up off the coffee table. It was a web cam request. Ara accepted and turned on her web cam. Ville watched. "Ara, It's Missy. You have a problem." Missy said as she typed furiously on the computer. Ara got an email with a photo attachment. She opened it. It was a scan of a big name magazine. The cover picture was Ara and Ville in the London Airport hugging. The head line was; 'Pro sports athlete Ara Callaway gets hot with new boy toy, the lead singer of HIM Finnish native, Ville Valo.' Ara seethed. "Fucking Hell. They are fast. They took that picture yesterday afternoon, When I picked Ville up from the Airport." Ara said. "How did you meet, Ville anyway?" Missy asked. "We meet on IM. Yesterday." Missy sighed. "What are you going to do? They are hungry for you two. They've been calling Bam and everyone to get dirt on you guys." Missy informed her friend. "I don't know. It doesn't bother me that I'm in it. But, it pisses me off that Ville is in it. He's not use to them and they'd eat him alive for breakfast." Ara growled. "I know."

Ville heard everything, but still acted like he know nothing. Ara heard him coming. "He's coming." Ara snapped. "Okay, Bye." Missy said and the screen went black. "Who were you talking to?" Ville asked. He expected her to lie to him like every other girl did. "Missy. Look, we need to talk about yesterday at the airport with the paparazzi." Ara said moving over on the sofa for him to sit down. "What about it?" Ville asked sitting down. Ara pulled up the magazine image. Ville's mouth dropped. "Missy sent this to me. If its already in the U.S, it's already all over the Internet. Which means being torn apart." "What do you mean torn apart?" Ville asked. "If one or both of us goes out side gets recognized, people are going to bug us about the picture and whether theres any truth to the rumors that are started." She explained. "You mean you don't want to start something?" Ara looked at Ville confused. But, the more she thought about it the more she understood. He had a crush on her. A smile inched it's way across her face. "I do want to start something with you. But, not everything they say and what not, we want to start." "I get that." He blushed back. Ara nodded. There was a knock at the door. "I got it." Ville said. "No." Ara snapped. She turned the TV on and switched to input to check the cameras outside. "It's the poporats." Ara said. Ville sat back down. "What do we do?" "Nothing. You don't go outside anywhere." Ara giggled. "I don't. I'm a hermit." He laughed back.

The paparazzi knocked on the door all day. Ara and Ville's phones went off all day, so they turned them off. "This is fucking annoying." Ara growled. "They have never done this before." Ville sat her in his lap. "They are drooling over us. I kind of like it." He said. "Do you?" "Yeah, it's something to get use too, but, I think I'll be okay with it as long as I have you." Ara blushed. Ville brushed his fingers gently across Ara's lips. She gulped. "Your lips are so soft, Ara. Can...can I...uh...kiss you?" Ville stammered. "Mhmm." Ara nodded. Shyly, their lips met. Ara rested her hand on his shoulder as he cradled the back of her head.

Ara broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt her take a deep breath. She took in his smell. His skin smelled fresh and like his body wash. His hair smelled like Irish spring. Ara let out a happy sigh. "What?" Ville asked looking down at her. "You smell good." Ville bite his lip. "In all the years, a women has never noticed my scent. Thank you." He commented. "My pleasure." She replied. Ville took his turn in learning her scent. She smelled sweet, like milk and honey. Her hair smelled like light strawberries. Ville's three favorite smells. He relaxed with her.

_I think I finally found my true love. _He thought. She was everything he wanted in a women. She was strong, but sensitive. Loving, caring and down to earth. But, importantly, she understood his lifestyle as a rocker and that's what he wanted. Someone that wouldn't have a problem with him being gone for months on end. They're working calendar was basically the same. But, she worked two months more than him, which was fine. "What are you thinking about?" Her voice flowed into his ears. "What makes you think I'm thinking?" Ville questioned, testing her. "You have a intent look on your face like you're thinking." She answered. Ville was satisfied, her could tell when he was thinking. "Just about the Paparazzi and things." Ara mouthed 'Oh.'

The banging on the door started again. "God damn it! Go away!" Ara yelled. Ville just busted out laughed. "No! Open the damn door, Ara!" Ville and Ara looked at one another. "Bam." They said together. Ville let him, Novak, Dani, Ryan and Jesse in.


	4. London to West Chester

The group sat down. "Ok, what is going on?" Jesse asked. "What do you mean? What's going on? I picked Ville up at the airport, they took the pic and here we are." Ara said. "Why did you pick him up, anyway?" Bam asked pacing. "Cause we wanted to hang out together." Ara barked. Ville pressed his finger to his lips, quieting her. Bam and Jesse looked at each other. "You just shut Arkä Jade London Callaway up. That is impossible!" Novak yelled. "No, its not. You just have to be gentle about it." Ville told him. "There is something going on between you two." Ryan pointed out. Ara shook her head. "Ara. I grow up with you. I was there through all your boyfriends. I can see it in your eyes." Dani whispered. The glare Dani got from Ara should have killed him. "We haven't finalized everything yet." Ville told them. "But you admit to it. You guys are the start of a couple?" Jesse asked. "Yes, we are." Ara replied. "You just met." Bam complained. "We know that, Bammie." Ville said. "But, we still want to try it out. Like trial and error." Bam knelt in front of the couple. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked them. Ville and Ara looked at each other for a moment. Then turned to Bam, "Yes." They said in unison. "Ok, Just come to West Chester with us." He pleaded. "That's up to you, Ville." Ara replied. Bam looked at Ville with a puppy dogface. "Oh ok. But, just for a little while." Ville gave in.

"Why are you walking in the airport barefoot?" Dani asked Ville. Ville looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes and smiling, he replied. "I don't know. Just felt like it." Ara and Bam walked up to the group. "No crutches?" Ryan asked. "Nope, Doctor said I should be okay with a brace." Ara smiled. Ville smiled back at her. "That's great." He said embracing her. "Hey! We don't need anymore pictures of you two around the world." Novak cursed. Without letting Ville go Ara kicked him in the No-No's. They left him lying on the floor of the airport and went to their plane. "Did Novak get on the plane?" Jesse asked. "No." Ryan said leaning against the window as the plane took off. "All well." Bam laughed. Ville put his arm around Ara's shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder. The young lady in front of them turned around and looked at them. "Excuse me, Are you guys who I think you are?" She asked. "Yes." Ville replied. The young lady looked at Ara. "Bitch." She said and sat back down. Ara only smiled. "That wasn't nice." Ville said. "She's just jealous that I have you and she doesn't." Ville and Ara looked at each other. "I'm happy about that." He said and stared out the window as Ara fell asleep. It was a eight hour flight from London to West Chester. The time was mostly spent sleeping or talking.

"Ape!!" Bam yelled through Castle Bam. Ape emerged from the Pirate bar. "What is....Ara! Ville!" She yelled seeing her two favorite friends of Bam. She embraced the two tightly. "Is it true that you guys are dating?" Jenn asked. "Yep." Ville replied. "That's so perfect. I always thought you two would make a great couple." She said as she hugged Bam. Ara and Ville smiled at their friends. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be back." Ara said going up the stairs. "You got the green room!" Bam yelled after her. Ara waved in response.

She pulled a pair of shorts over her stitched up knee carefully. There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Ville called opening the door slightly. "Yeah, Come on in." She called back. Ville entered to the room seeing Ara's back to him. "Can you help me?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah." Ville said stepping forward to tie the strings on her top. Ara turned around to him. "Thanks, Zille." She said placing a kiss on his lips, before leaving him to his thoughts. Ville sat on the bed cross-legged and gingerly touched his lips. The tingle of the kiss still there. A strong shiver went down his spine as he thought of the touch. "You alright, Willa?" Bam asked sitting by him. Ville looked at his friend. His eyes wide and running with emotions, lips slightly open and body relaxed. "Do you remember the last night I got drunk here with you, When I confessed to you about my perfect women and crying all night because I thought I'd never find her?" His voiced quivered. Bam nodded. "I can stop crying and looking, now...I found her." Ville said. Bam could see his friend's heavy, cold, bleeding heart heal as the words came from his lips. He hugged Ville warmly. "I'm happy you found her." He said. "Thanks, Bammie." Ville smiled.

Something hit the window in the room. Bam got up to see what it was. Ara was standing under the window holding a water balloon. "Yes, can I help you, miss?" He teased in a fake voice. "Yes, you can, Sir. Would you be so kind and tell that sweet, hot man in there with you to please come out and play with me." Ara said deepening her British accent. Bam looked at Ville. "You are requested, Lord Valo." He laughed. Ville stood and bowed. "Why thank you, King Margera." He said and went outside.

The CKY crew had a massive water fight. After getting too wet and cold Ara limped over to a pool side chair and relaxed. Jenn sat down beside her. "You ok, London?" She asked. "Yeah, just super tired." Ara replied. The concern on Jenn's face looking at Ara, alerted Ville. He rushed over with his own concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked standing over Ara, protectively. "I'm just tired, is all." She repeated. "Then let's go take a nap." He said picking her up. Ara instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside. "Where they going?" DiCo asked. "To take a nap. The flight swamped Ara." Jenn told him.

Ville layed Ara down and covered her up, then crawled in with her. He cradled her to his body comfortingly. "I love you, Ara." He whispered. "I love you, too, Ville." She muttered drifting off. Ape went to get the pair for dinner, but couldn't bare to wake them up. "They look so cute." She said to Phil as she walked back into the kitchen. "I bet. They are both good kids." Phil replied. Everyone sat down to eat. "Where's Ara and Ville?" Bam asked. "They're still asleep." Ape said. Bam smiled and snuck up stairs. Paint ball gun in hand, Bam snuck into the bedroom. Ville wasn't in bed and the bathroom door was closed making what he was going to do a lot easier. He aimed and got Ara in the side. Bam dropped the gun and ran out laughing. Ara got up holding her side. "What happened?" Ville asked. "Bam Margera was born." She said picking up the paint ball gun and going down stairs.

Bam was hiding behind Ryan when she came into the bar. "Ara, Ara! Don't do it." He begged. "What this?" She asked shooting him in the thigh. "Whoa, way to close to the goodies." Ryan said moving away, leaving Bam open. Ara shot Bam one more time before she went back up stairs. She came back in and layed back down. "Let me see where he got you." Ville said sitting by her. Ara rolled to her side. There was a quarter sized red, bleeding bruise just below her fourth rib. "I have to clean that." He said pulling her out of bed and into the bathroom. Ville set her on the counter and got out some alcohol and cotton balls. He applied the alcohol gently. Ara winced as he did so. "You can take getting shot with a paint ball and blowing out your knee, but you can't take this. What a baby." Ville teased covering the wound. "But I'm your baby." Ara said in a little voice. He smiled and kissed her. "That you are." He agreed letting her down.

They went down for dinner. Bam ran away as Ara entered the room. "You are such a whimp, Bam." She said sitting at the table. "Yeah, cause little revenge is not your style." He said edging back onto his seat carefully. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently. "Whatever! You destroyed Knoxville's house when he crashed your lambo." "That was the lambo! A $250,000 car." Ara protested. "It's the same thing!" Bam yelled back. Ara slammed her hands on the table and launched at Bam. They fell to the floor and Ara started tickling him. Bam laughed hysterically, "Stop…stop! I get it, I get it." Ara stopped. She smiled down at him before kneeing him in the goods. "Ara!" Ape scolded her. Ara only smiled evilly at her, before sitting by Ville again. Ville looked at Ara. "What?" She asked quietly. He just shook his head.

Ara and Ville laid on the couch. Ville laid on his belly and Ara laid on his back. "That can not be comfortable, Ville." Novak said walking in. "Actually it is very comfortable. Her weight on my back is relaxing." Ville snapped. "Is her gnawing on your neck comfortable, too?" Jimmy Pop asked. "Jimmy!!" Ara yelled moving off Ville and jumping Jimmy. Jimmy laughed as they hit the floor. "Missed you too, London." "I haven't seen you since Warp Tour '01. How have you been?" She asked. "I've been great, How you been?" "Awesome." She replied getting up off him. "Hey, What were you doing laying on Valo, anyway?" Evil Jared asked as Ara jumped into his open arms. "We're dating." She replied. Jared and Jimmy looked at her with shock. "You said you'd never date someone in the business, Ara." Jimmy snapped. "Yeah, I did. But, meeting Ville changed my mind." She snapped back. Jimmy slammed his bags to the floor and stormed out of the house. Jared set Ara down. "I'll go check on him." he said and left. "What was that about?" Bam asked coming out from the pirate bar. "Jimmy's upset cause he found out me and Ville are dating." She said sitting by Ville. "Why is he upset about that?" Ville asked. "Jimmy asked me out a long time ago and I told him I wouldn't date someone in the business like I am." She said. "Oh." Ville and Bam said together. "And him seeing you with Ville breaks his heart." Jared said leaning over the couch. "I know that it does. But, I'm in love with Ville." Ara stated looking up at him. "In love?" Ville whispered. "Yes, In love. I'm in love with you." She said turning to him. He smiled and blushed at the same time. Ville felt his heart just explode with joy. "You alright, man?" DiCo asked patting him on the back. "I've never felt the way I do, right now. It's intoxicating." Ville responded. Everyone smiled. "That's sweet." Jen said coming from the bedroom. "Why you all dressed up?" Bam asked. "We are going out to night, remember?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, yeah!" Bam said, still not remembering. "You guys want to come?" Ara looked at Ville. "Where we going?" He asked. "Pink Dot." "Oh, definitely." Ville said excited.


	5. Jealous Jimmy

At Pink Dot the gang enjoyed them selves fully. "Come on, Ville. Come dance with me." Ara said standing in front of the booth that the group had taken up. "No, I can't dance, Ara." Ville said shaking his head. "You can't be that bad. Besides, your probably better than me." "Whatever! You went to preforming Arts school for music and dance." A very drunk Novak said. Ara shot him a mean look. Ville look at Ara sheepishly. "Please?" She begged. Ville shook his head again. "If I get you really drunk, to the point you don't remember, will you do it then?" Ara tried so hard to persuade Ville to dance with her. "Not even then." Ara pouted. "Fine." She said and walked away. Ville felt bad that he wouldn't dance with her.

Ara went onto the dance floor and found Jenn. "Couldn't get him to come out?" She called over the music to her. "No, But, if he's a softy like I think he is. He'll come." Ara called back smiling. Jenn laughed. "Your horrible." The two started dancing to the music. A body rubbed up against Ara and she turned around. It was Jimmy. "You know, for someone with stitches in your knee you still dance beautifully." He complimented. "Thanks." Ara replied. Jimmy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Ara pulled away. "I don't want to dance with you, Jimmy." Ara barked. "I don't care if you do or not." He snapped pulling her close again. Ara tried to move away from him again, but he wouldn't let her go. "Let go of me, Jimmy!" Ara yelled. Jimmy ignored her. Jenn rushed over to their booth. "What's wrong, Jenn?" Jared asked. "Jimmy is all over, Ara. He won't let her go." Jenn panted. Jared, Bam, Ryan, DiCo, Raab, Seth and Ville stood up from the table and went out on the dance floor. But, they couldn't find Ara or Jimmy. "Where could they be?" Raab asked. "I don't know." Ryan said. "He better not hurt her." Seth said. Everyone agreed. "Well, we should go back to the house and figure something out to find them." Jared said. So, the gang headed back to Castle Bam.

The house spent the rest of the night and half the morning trying to figure out where Ara and Jimmy were. But, around 8 everyone passed out. At 11, Jenn's cell went off waking everyone. "Hello?" She answered groggy. "Jenn?" Ara's voice came frantic and stiff. "Ara?! Where are you? Are you okay?" Jenn asked getting frantic herself. Everyone tensed and listened patiently. "I..I don't know where I am. Me and Jimmy got in a fight, he passed out an hour ago and I can't get out of the door." Ara said watching Jimmy sleep, making sure he doesn't wake up. "Can you describe what the place looks like?" "No, it's dark. I had to feel around to find the door." "Ok, ok." Jimmy started to mutter and stir. "I..I have to...to go. He's waking up." Ara said breathing heavily, soon after she hung up. "No...no, don't hang up. Ara? Ara!" Jenn yelled. "What? What!" Ville yelled. "Jimmy was waking up and she hung up. She doesn't know where she is, she got in a fight with Jimmy and she sounds scared shitless." Jenn said. Ville sat on the floor and put his face in his hands. "This is my fault. I should have danced with her." Bam sat next to him. "No, it's not. You can't tell yourself that. Jimmy is just being a prick. He won't hurt her." Bam assured him.

"What were you doing?" Jimmy snapped. "Nothing. Where are we, Jimmy?" She asked. "Don't worry about that." "Jimmy, honestly. This won't change my emotions. It's pointless. Just let me go." Ara begged. Jimmy hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. He went to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Ara." He apologized. Ara eased out of the room. "It's ok, Jimmy." She said and ran out to the street. She got back on her phone, calling Bam this time. "Bam, It's Ara. I'm in downtown West Chester, by the bus station. Come get me, please." "Okay, I'll be there." Bam said grabbing his keys. "Where are you going?" April asked. "To get Ara." He said. "I'm coming." Ville said going out the door with Bam.

They got down to where Ara was at. Ville got out of the car a embraced her. "Oh, Ara. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked checking her over. "Yeah and no. I'm just tired, hungry, hungover, and scared." She said. "Then, let's get you home." Bam said. The three got back into the car and headed back.

Ara limped into the house and sat down on the couch. She checked her knee. It was bleeding slightly from when she ran and a few of the stitches were pulled. But, it was alright. "I'll get you a cloth to wipe off the blood." Ape said heading into the kitchen. Everyone else sat around Ara. "What happened?" Bam asked. "We know everything up until you and Jimmy disappeared." Ara shifted uncomfortably. Ville took her hand and smiled weakly at her. "He carried me out of the club and down the street. I kicked him in the stomach and he dropped me. I tried to get away from him, but he got hold of me again, a bit better and we turned down a dark ally, I don't remember much after that. But, remember waking up with Jimmy watching me. I tried to leave and fight. Finding it useless I stopped. After awhile he passed out and then I called Jenn. After he woke up again, we argued, he let me go and then I called Bam." She recapped the event. Jared ran his hand over his face, Bam paced, others starred on with shock and Ville just rubbed her hand with his thumb. "He's just jealous. I understand that. It wasn't right to do what he did, but, he was drunk, jealous and stupid." Ara said. "Yeah." Jared agreed. April finally came back with a wash cloth. Ville took it and gently wiped the blood from Ara's knee. Ara looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Your babying her." Dani replied from the door. "Dani Filth!" Bam yelled hugging him. "Why are you here?" "I heard my sister was here, so I flown into see her." Dani replied. "Your sister?" Raab asked. "Yeah, Ara is my little sister, she's the third oldest." Dani said. Everybody looked at Ara, who blushed. "Who never told me that the lead singer of Cradle of Filth was your big brother." Bam said in surprise. "Never came up." Ara said. "We've been together at the same time multiple times and it never popped in your head to say something?" Ara shook her head. Bam throw his arms in the air and grunted. "But, back to you, Ville." Dani continued. "She doesn't like being babied. Never has." "I wasn't giving him the look for that reason. It's just he always says he's a taker not a giver. Self centered about things like that. It surprised me, is all." She said. "Oh, well anyway. I have a favor to ask you." Dani said taking off sunglasses. The problem with Jimmy was totally forgotten.

"Sure, what is it, bro?" Ara said settling back on the couch. "We have a show tonight, but Martin, our drummer, can't make it for some reason so we need a drummer for tonight. Can you drum for us? You are the original drummer for Cradle of Filth." Dani explained. "Yeah, sure. It be nice to drum again." "Sweet, thanks, London." Dani said hugging his baby sister. "Yep, when's the show?" "7pm." "It's 1, now. So, I think I'll get something to eat and take a nap. So, I'm not all grumpy for the show." Ara said standing. "Alright, it's at Citizens bank park." Ara waved her hand in an 'ok' as she went down to the kitchen for a snack.

Ara fixed herself some food and sat at the table. Ville came and sat across from her. "You never told me that you could drum." He smiled. "I don't do it as much any more. Not since my Pro Sports career set off." She answered smiling back. "But, you went to a preforming arts school? Why don't you dance or sing?" Ara shrugged. "I use to dance professional and was the lead sing of a band that dominated England and Ireland for many years. But, there are a lot of bitches in dancing and me and the drummer of the band hated each other." "Yeah, that's what happened to me and Zoltan, the first keyboarder of HIM, we always butted heads." Ville said starring into her eyes. Ara starred back. "You want to take a nap with me, before we leave to the concert?" She asked. Ville licked his lips. "Not like we haven't slept together before, _Will_." She teased. "So, you know that my name means 'William' in Finnish?" Ville smiled slyly. "I know Finnish, my dear love." She whispered sweetly. Ville stood and picked Ara up. "To bed, darling." He said in a husky voice. Ara melted.


	6. Cradle of Love

Ville layed Ara down on the bed and layed over her. He kissed, nipped and sucked at her neck as his hand caressed her cheek. "Ville." She groaned. She felt the vibration of his laughter against her jugular. "Blood, Ville. Blood." She begged. Ville increased suction on her neck. Sucking hard a few time, before releasing painfully. The loud pop and Ara's yelp bounced off the walls. "Are you guys getting it on?" Novak asked from the door. "Go away, you prev." "Ok." She looked down at Ville and rolled her eyes. Ville came up and captured Ara's sweet lips. His tongue traced her bottom lip, as a reward, Ara opened her mouth. Ville and Ara's tongues danced in one another's mouths. Ville rolled over, so Ara layed on top of him.

Ara moved down down to his side. She moved his heavily tattooed arm out of the way and kissed a spot on his side. Ville squirmed, chuckling slightly. "What are you going to do?" "I want you to remember this day with more than the mark, but with the pain as well." She said and repeated the same thing to his side that he did to her neck, which had a thick line of blood running from it. Ville grunted sharply as Ara released his pale skin. A dark purplish red mark formed on Ville's side a few inches away from his tattooed nipple. "That hurt like a son of a bitch." Ville panted. "Relax, Ville. No need for any attacks, other than in your mind and pants." She said grazing her lips over his chest. "I can't help it, Ara." He still panted. "Roll over than." She said moving away from him, so he could do so.

After laying on his belly, Ara got up and went into the bathroom. Coming, back with a tube in her hand, she sat with both thighs on the sides of his. "What do you have?" "Something to make you feel good and to relax your breathing. I like your tat, too." She told him placing some of the rose scented message oil in her hands. "Thanks. It's Edgar Allen Poe's eyes. He my favorite poet." Ville moaned as Ara rubbed his back. "Oh, I love his poem 'A dream inside a dream.' It's beautiful." She said, avoiding her suck mark on his side. "That is a beautiful poem." He agreed. The pair fell silent, just enjoying each other's company. Ara continued to rub Ville's back. His breathing went back to normal and he relaxed. "This is the first time, in a long time, I've been this relaxed. Just been so stressed over work and stuff." Ville told her. Ara bent down and kissed him behind the ear. "I know what you mean, love." "It's nice having a person of the opposite sex understand that." Ara moaned in agreement. She finished rubbing his back and layed down by his side. Ville turned his head to her. "You're so gorgeous." He whispered laying onto his side and stroking her hair. "And you are so handsome." She replied. They both fell asleep, staring into each other's eyes.

Ville woke up to jumping on the bed. "Ara, don't jump on the bed, sweetheart." Ville groaned rolling over. "I'm not, baby." She laughed. Ville opened his eyes. Ara was standing by the bed, arms crossed and Bam standing next to her, smiling. He looked at who was jumping. It was Novak, completely naked. "Ew! That's so wrong." He groaned getting out of bed. "Yeah, it is. So, hurry up and get dressed so we can go to the Cradle of Filth concert. Or I'll have Novak hump you." Bam laughed. "Alright." Ara, Bam and Novak left, so Ville could change. When, he came down the stairs the whole band of Cradle of Filth was there, along with the CKY crew, Bam's family and a few of Ara's Motocross friends. "Let's rock." Bam yelled heading out the door.

They arrived at the Venue and found their room backstage. The band got their make up done and then hung around backstage warming up and chatting. Ara's make up was wicked. She had in contacts that made her eyes look like they were bleeding. Her face was all white with her lips a pure black, from the bottom of her bottom lip and her chin had 2 black lines with a red line in the middle. 2 black lines over her left eye and one red line over her right eye. Her cheeks had bleeding lines across each one. She looked awesome. "You look great." Ville complimented when he saw her. Ara smiled. "Thanks." Dani came up and put his arm around his sister. "Ready to drum these people out of the state, Ara?" He asked. "Hell, yeah." She cheered. "Let's do it then." He said getting excited with her. They headed out to the stage. The crew following them out. Ara sat down at the drums. Ville sat on the floor by her. She picked up the drumsticks in her hands and twisted them around. Adrenaline rushed through her. Seeing the light in her expression brighten made Ville smile. Ara started to drum the song they were playing and Ville watched in fascination.

"That has to be the best show we've played since you left, Ara." Dani said as he removed his make up. Ara was standing next to him doing the same thing. "Eh." She shrugged. "Eh..eh! That's it? Eh!" Brain yelled. "Yep." Ara said. "Oh my god!" Brain screeched going out the door, slamming it along the way. "Why did you leave?" Jess asked. "My career in Sports launched and it was either give it up or not be with Cradle all the time. So, I picked to go for Sports and sometimes play for the band." She explained. "And you let her do that, Dani?" Kelly, Jess' wife asked. "Yeah, she was happy and thought it was the best choice and I sided with her on it." Dani smiled. "That's sweet." Ape smiled. "That's my brother." Ara laughed. "The suck up." Dani hit Ara in the arm. "Shut up." He laughed. "Ara?" Jenn called. "Yeah, Jenn?" Ara replied. "Where did you get that?" Jenn asked pointing to the Purple mark on her neck. Ville blushed madly. "A vampire came to see me in my sleep and this is his present to me." She smiled. "This vampire's name start with a 'V'?" Bam teased. "Yeah, I think so?" Ara exclaimed. "He was breath takingly handsome and had the most beautiful, captivating green eyes, I've ever seen." "Really?" Jenn said in over stretched interest. "Really and if he's in the room right now, I'd really like to spend the rest of the night with him." "Well, I happen to be a friend of his and I don't think he'd mind doing that." Ville said playing along. A smile crept over Ara's lips. "Nice, tell him I'll met him outside." She said and walked out. "Excuse me, I have a beautiful women to stalk." Ville said leaving himself.

Ville stepped out into the cold night air and found Ara standing by a small fountain. "Hey." He said walking over. "Hey." She shivered. "You cold?" Ville asked. "Yeah, I forgot my coat inside." She answered. Ville took his coat off and wrapped it around her shivering shoulders. "What about you?" Ara said. "I have 3 shirts on. I'll be fine. But, if I do I'll just snuggle with you, like this." He said putting his arms inside the open jacket, wrapping them around her and hugging her tight. Ara moaned. "I like when you get cold." She said wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. Ville chuckled. "I'm glad, I found your IM, Ara." He whispered in her ear. "Me too, Ville. Me too." She sighed happy.


	7. Drawing the Hermit

Ville lightly kissed the red mark on Ara's neck, Ara groaned. "Tender is it?" Ville laughed. Ara bit down on Ville's neck, making him jerk. He looked at her. "That's mean." Ara smiled. "Does it answer your question?" "I guess it does." Ville replied. "Good." Ville looked around where they were standing. It had to be 11 at night and it was cold. The cold didn't both Ara or Ville much, being from Europe, the winters there were like standing in the Arctic butt naked. "You want to take a walk?" He asked. "Sure, where you want to go?" Ara asked. "I don't know. Just wonder around, I guess." He replied grabbing her hand in his. "Ok." The two started walking down the street.

"I've never fell so in love with someone so fast." Ville said putting his arm around her. "You are a huge flirt, you know that." Ara said playfully pushing him. "Well...uh...it's the Finnish in me." He said innocently. "Oh, that's lame. That's is dead lame. I don't know you. Nope, never seen you in my life." She giggled walking ahead of him. Ville stupidly stumbled after her. "But, I'm that guy from the huge Finnish band, HIM." He whined. "Finnish? What's Finnish?" Ara replied seemingly talking to herself. She stopped a man in front of her. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know what Finnish is?" She asked. The man looked at her confused. "Um...no." He replied. "Neither do I." Ara said walking away. "Sorry, she's...uh...drunk." Ville apologized. "Ara! Get back here." Ville said going across the street after Ara. "Oh my god! You're a stalker." Ara yelped collapsing to the ground, dramatically. Ville stood over her smiling. "No, honey. I'm rapist." He said and picked her up. "You can't be." Ara said placing her arms on his shoulders. "Why not?" "For 2 reasons, one, you can't rape the willing and two, you are way to sexy." She told him as they kissed. Just as the pair melted into their loving kiss, Ara was cruelly hit in the side by Bam. "What the hell, Bam? Sweet moment!" Ara barked pushing him off. "Sorry, Ara. Seth gave him whiskey and everyone knows he gets violent when he drinks it." Jenn said hitting Bam on the shoulder. "Why did you have to ruin that sweet moment for Ara and Ville?" She scolded him. Bam just laughed. "I'm really sorry, guys." "It's ok." Ville smiled. "I've been the head of his violent rampages with Whiskey before."

The group walked along the quiet, somewhat empty streets of Phillie. Ville and Ara strayed behind the group. "Are sure your ok? He hit pretty hard." Ville said brushing strands of jet black hair from Ara's face and tucking it behind her ear. Ara nodded her head quickly. "She does look bad. Maybe we should go home." Ape said feeling Ara's head. "She's a bit warm." Ara stopped. She eyes closed, sweat formed on her forehead. "Ara?" Ville whispered. Ara turned her head away from him and puked all over the wall. "Oh!" Ape said in surprise. Ville picked Ara up into his arms. "Prince charming has come to save me." Ara smiled and passed out.

Getting into the house, Ville took Ara straight to their room. Ape brought up a thermometer and handed it to Ville. He patted Ara's cheek gently. "Ara, Ara." He called softly, "Open your mouth for me, baby." Ara's mouth opened slightly and Ville put the thermometer in. A few seconds later it beeped and Ville pulled it out and handed it to Ape. "100.3. She's really sick. Probably alcohol poisoning or her allergies, there's a lot of pollen in the air." Ape said. Ville nodded. "Check her temperature in the morning." She told him as she left. Ville pulled Ara's shoes and socks off, then her pants. Leaving on her shirt, panties and bra. He didn't cover her up, so her cooled down. He didn't snuggle with her either. He was afraid of making her more hot. But, he did stroke her hair and arm. Too his surprise Ara snuggled up to him. Ville sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ville woke up the next morning to giggling. "Ara?" He groaned. "Yes?" Ara answered quietly. "What are you doing?" He asked rolling on to his back. "Drawing." She said contraindicating on her sketch pad. "What are you drawing?" He asked running his finger over her knee. Ara drew for a few more seconds then showed him the sketch. It was a sketch of Ville sleeping. It looked like it was a picture not a drawing. Ville was amazed. "This is amazing." He said taking it from her and looking at it closer. "Well, duh! It is a drawing of you." Ara laughed. Ville smiled. "You never told me you could draw." he said sitting up. "Never came up." Ara replied. "we've only known each other. For a 6 days." She said getting up. "That's true. Maybe we should go on a date. To talk and stuff." Ville suggested shyly. Ara smiled at him. "You are such a hermit." She said and went downstairs. Ville laughed. "So, what if I am?" He called. "It makes me love you even more." Ara called back.


	8. The Date

The day went down nicely, Ville had planned out the whole night for him and Ara to be together, Alone. It was perfect and he was so excited. "Ara, honey!" Ville called through Castle Bam. "Down here, Vilo." Ara responded from the living room. She was playing pool with Raab's girlfriend, Jessica. "You have to get dressed, love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "What for, my loving hermit?" She teased leaning against him. "We have a date to go on." He said kissing her shoulder. "A date? You're going to go outside?" Ara asked turning to him. "Yes and yes. Now, my lady, will you please go up to our room and get dressed." He said letting her go. Ara smiled at him, then padded away to their room. "Warm, Ara. No dresses." Ville called after her. "Okay."

Ara got dressed in a pair of elephant pants and a HIM/Fall of Death t-shirt that a friend made for her. "This good?" She asked. Ville smiled at her. "Where did you get that shirt?" He asked. "My friend made it. Fall of death was my band and I have an obsession with yours. So...yeah." "You were the lead singer of Fall of Death! I loved that band. It killed me when they broke up." Ville said stunned. "You liked FOD? She asked. Ville nodded. "Wow." "We can talk about this later. We have to go." He said pulling her out of the house down, the drive way to a waiting cab. "So, where are we going?" Ara asked. "Places." Ville smiled. "Ville, really?" Ara said. "Really, Cris." "Don't you dare call me 'Cris,' Will. Where are we going?" Ara said. "Why are we so easily upset, right now?" He laughed. Ara pouted her lip. "Haha." Ville laughed then became serious, "No." Ara crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Oh, come now, Ara. Don't be this way. We're going on a date. Simple." He said pulling her close. He kissed her neck and Ara blushed. "We're going to have dinner then have alone time. Just us and the city." He smiled.

The cab came to a stop at a restaurant. "We're here." Ville said getting out of the cab. He helped Ara out an paid the driver. "Left Wing?" Ara smiled. "Yeah, Bam gave me the hint." Ville laughed. The couple went inside. Not knowing that a mob would be waiting for then when they left.

Ville and Ara talked over dinner. "So, Why did Fall break up?" Ville asked sipping his wine. Ara sighed and shook her head. "Conflict. Me and the Lead guitarist were always locked at the horns over his drug problems and my career in sports and my drinking. Sire Records told me and the co founder, Finger, to either get rid of Skull or break up. No one wanted to get rid of Skull, So...we broke up." Ara explained. Ville shook his head in shock. "Is there a chance of you guys getting back together?" "Maybe. Me and Finger have played with that idea for the past 2 years. But, as long as I'm a pro Athlete and Skull has drug issues, no. It just be the same thing as before." Ara replied pushing over her empty wine glass. Ville looked at her for a long moment. "You ready to go?" He asked waving to the waitress. "Yeah." Ara whispered. Ville paid the bill. They walled towards the door. "Aw, Fuck!" Ara breathed turning away. "What?" Ville asked. "Paparazzi, We have to go out the back." She said heading to the kitchen. Ville followed. "Hey, Ara. Hiding from the paparazzi?" The chief laughed as she and Ville walked by. "Yeah." She laughed. They got outside and snuck down the ally way to the street in front of the restaurant, but 3 blocks away. Ville laughed. "Shh, they have good hearing." Ara whispered pulling him up the street to a local park.

They walked along a small pond in the park holding hands. "What is the story of the name 'Ara'?" He asked rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "My Granddad never liked the name Cristina. So, he renamed me Ara, it means sweet in Cornish, and it just stuck." "Ara Blood. Sweet blood." Ville played with her name. "Ville Valo, William Blaze. Sounds like an action hero." Ville stopped and did a superman pose. "Oh my god! SuperBlaze, Where did all your muscle go?" Ara giggled poking at stomach and chest. Ville walked away. "SuperBlaze! SuperBlaze, where are you going? I'm a women in stress!" Ara laughed. "Go tell Superman!" Ville said. Ara laughed harder. "Ville." She called after a few moments. He turned around and looked at her. "Yes, Ara?" "I love you." Ara smiled. Ville smiled back at her. He extended his hand to her. Ara went and took it. Ville placed her hand in the fold on his arm and they went on their walk. "So, what lane is your life in currently in?" Ara asked. Ville looked around before answering. "I'm currently waiting for August to roll around so the band and I can begin work on our new CD ScreamWorks." He replied. "Very nice." Ara grinned. Ville nodded. Ara's phone set off. "Hello, Missy." She answered. "Ara, Where are you and Ville?" "On a date." "Oh, Um...Jonny called, he wants to talk." Missy told her. "Okay. Will do." Ara replied. "Bye." "Bye." They hung up. "What Missy want?" Ville asked. "Jonny of Element called. I have to call him back." Ara explained. "Oh, then we should get going." Ville said as they stepped out on the street to get a cab back to Bam's.


	9. World Record Tease

Ara and Ville arrived back to Castle Bam, walking up the drive way they saw a mess of cars. "What the hell?" Ara cursed as she walked into the house. Music was blasting and there were people everywhere. Ville grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the pirate bar. They found Bam, Shitgoose and Frantz dancing on the remains of the kitchen table. "Missy! Missy!" Ara called over the loud noise. Missy made her way to them. She and Ara leaned close to each other's ears to talk. "What's going on?" Ara asked. "You...." "Hey, everybody! Ara is here, finally!" Bam yelled. He wobbled over to her and hugged her tightly. "Congrats." He said. "Congrats, for what?" Ara asked. "You set a world record....Hey shut the hell up!!" Bam yelled. The house went silent after a few minutes. "They reviewed the tape of your crash and they took note that you did 6 front flips landed on both wheels, then crashed 14 seconds later." Ara's eyes lit up and widened. Shock and excitement flooded her face. "You hold the world record for the most front flips in a 150 ft on top of being the first women to do or attempt it." Bam continued. Ara was speechless. "Well?" Phil smiled. "Let's Party!!!!" Ara yelled and the party started up again.

Around 2am Ville was able to put Ara way from the party. They went past the snake run. Ville sat in the grass. As he did, Ara stumbled into his lap. "I think you're a little drunk, darling." He smiled. Ara laughed drunkly. "I'm proud of you, Ara." He told her. "Ye'ah?" "Yeah, I am." Ville kissed her neck. But, Ara pushed him away. "I want to..." "Want to what?" Ville asked slightly hopeful. "I don't know, my head hurts." She said rubbing her temples. Ville bit his lip. He hopes hard, but he forced his mind to her headache and not his pants. "Um...maybe you should drink some water." He suggested. "Yeah." She staggered up, but was unsuccessful. Ville stood and helped her up. He helped her to the house.

After getting a glass of water, they headed upstairs. Ara downed the water and fell across the bed. "Why'd you cut your hair?" Ara asked randomly. Ville looked at her sideways. "Why ask?" "I want to know." She said rolling onto her belly. "I wanted a change and it was the easiest." Ville explained. "Ah." She hummed. Suddenly she stood on the bed. "You're an uppie, downy drunk, aren't you?" Ville laughed. Ara looked down at him, she licked her lips and eyed him wickedly. "What?" Ville asked a bit nervous. She hopped down from the bed and rounded Ville. Her hand grazing his hip, over his nice butt to his other hip. She sighed deep and seductively, running her hand over his shirt confined chest. Ara lightly chewed on her tongue as she once again walked around Ville. Stopping behind him she kissed the heartagram tattoo in the center of his neck. A shiver ran down Ville's lean back. Ara giggled lightly and said something in Cornish. "What did you say?" Ville asked looking over his shoulder. Ara did not reply, just walked away. "Ara." Ville breathed. He was so turned on by the simpleness of her actions it hurt for him to stand straight. She smiled at him like she knew nothing. "You can't leave me this way." He whined. "Yes, I can. I want to watch you suffer with it until I get back to it." She fought it hard for her smile not to turn cruel one. "Then, I'll fix it myself." He said undoing his belt. Ara shook her head. "Then, you'll have to wait a long time before you get me in anyway to..." She licked her lips and Ville gulped and without a thought rebuckled his belt. "Thought so." She said raising a eyebrow.

Ara sat in one of the corners in the room watching Ville. He shifted uncomfortably in the edge of the bed. It was about 6 in the morning. The house went dead quiet at 4 when the community security told them to shut up. "Ara, it's been 2 hours. If I shift one more time in my pants I'm going to let loose." "Not my fault you are wearing tight pants." Ara laughed. Ville ran his hand through his hair. "This torture is bad enough for me not to care if we make love." Ville mumbled. Ara stood and walked up to him. He started at his belt and Ara pushed his hands away. "Ara please." He begged. "You know I like embarrassing people at least once the whole time we know each other." She teased. "Please, don't." Ville panted. "I have too." She said. In a swift flick of her wrist to the side of his knee, Ville released in the tight folds of his pants. His eyes rolled in the back of his head in relief. Ara pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Get off on someone hitting you, remarkable." she said and went to get a towel out of the bathroom so Ville could clean up. "Here." She said setting the towel on his chest. "Thanks." He said sitting up. He pulled off his pants and boxers, throwing them in a pile on the floor, he wiped himself clean. "A girl has never done that to me before. It hurt, but I sorta liked it." Ville said tossing the towel into the laundry. Ara smiled at Ville through half lidded eyes. "That will only happen once...well that way anyway." She said laying down. Ville wondered about that, but left her to her dreams. He on the other hand pulled on a clean pair of boxers and laid with her.

The next morning, Ara woke with the world's largest headache. Just as she sat up, Ville walked in the door with some aspirin and a glass of apple juice. "Morning." He whispered handing her the aspirin and juice. "Thank you." She whispered back. Ville sat next to her and rubbed her back. He knew hangovers all to well. Ara groaned. "I have to hail to the porcelain god." She said rushing to the bathroom. Ville followed and held her hair out of her face. "Feel better?" he asked handing her a tissue. Ara nodded. "Kay." He smiled. "In my bag there's a little blue bag. Can you get it for me?" She asked softly. "Yeah." Ville got up and went into her bag. He found the bag and took it back to her. Ara opened it and took out three bottles. They were for allergies, asthma and inflammation. She took the 3 small white pills. "I get the first 2, what's the last one?" Ville asked. "I have tendinitis and arthritis." Ara said swallowing. "Oh." He said. There was a knock on the door. "Breakfast, guys." Dunn called. "Coming." Ville replied. "You ready to eat?" Ville asked. "I think I can stomach something." She said. "Just don't over do it, love." He said kissing her. "I won't, darling." She smiled. They went downstairs to the dining room. "Morning." Ville smiled. "Oh shut up you, sober twat." Dani and Mige growled. Ville laughed. "What would you like, Ara?" Ape asked. "Coco puffs, please." "I wish you guys would say please." Ape complained. "Yeah yeah." Dunn replied. Ape brought Ara her cereal and she dug in.

"Ara, your award is here." Phil called. "Okay, thank you." Ara called back. Phil brought it to her and everyone looked it over. "I'm still in awe." Missy smiled. "Yea, so am I. I wasn't even aiming for a world record." Ara said rubbing her neck. "Well, it happened." Ape said hugging Ara. "Yeah."

Ara's cell went off as she and the other sat on the deck relaxing in the sun. "Hello?" "Hello, sweet thing." Deegan replied. "Deegan." Ara smiled. "I heard about your record set." "Did you?" "Yeah, and I'm issuing you a challenge when you get better." "You want to challenge my front flips?" Ara asked sitting forward in her seat. Everyone tuned into the conversation. "Yeah, I do." Deegan said, voice full of confidence. "You're on, kid." She said and hung up. Bam smiled at her. "Do I see Evil Ara coming out?" He asked. "Yes, you do. I have work to do." She said getting up. "Where are you going?" Vito asked. "Doctor's appointment." She said. "Oh." He said. Ara left and went to her doctor's appointment.


	10. Sweet Virginity

It had been a month since Ara's doctor's appointment and had she stitches removed. Much to the surprise of everyone she got right back on a Motor bike the same day. She has been going and going ever since. Even though her knee bothered her, she just wore her brace. She and Ville's relationship had turned into the relationship of a life time. They did an interview about their relationship and everything. Soon after doing so the media left them alone. Now Ara was a few hours away from her challenge with Brian Deegan.

"Are you sure you're a 100%?" Dunn asked Ara as she started the engine to her bike. "I was born a 100%." Ara laughed taking off. Bam and Ville picked Deegan up at the airport and brought him back to Castle Bam. Glomb had built a dirt ramp in the large yard at Castle Bam just for the challenge. They invited people from town, friends, the world record guy and anyone else that wanted to come. "So, is she ready to get her ass kicked?" Deegan joked as they walked up. "Oh hell no she getting your ass." Travis said. "Oh really?" Deegan asked. "Yeah, there she goes now. For her first tick in 3 months." Travis said as Ara back flipped off the dirt ramp. She landed perfectly. "I'm not scared." "You should be. She's been landing everything all damn day." Glomb laughed. Deegan shrugged. "Warm up, cupcake. Mommy as a record to shove down your throat." Ara taunted going by. Everyone busted out laughing, but Deegan.

So, everything was ready. "Red bull X game repeat from '02?" Deegan asked extending his hand. Ara took off to the ramp. She pulled off a hart attack Indian air back flip. "Oh shit!" Bam yelled. Deegan followed with the Can Can. Ara laughed. "Weak, Brian." Ara pulled off the double grab. Ville watched in utter horror. "You alright, Ville?" Jenn asked. "Terrified she's going to hurt herself again." He replied. Jenn gave him a hug. The last trick Deegan pulled off was the Nac Nac. Ara's was a combo of the Kiss of death and Nothing. "Now to the flips." Ape said nervous. Deegan went first. They only got one chance. The record guy got ready. Deegan went and only landed two and crashed. He was ok. Ara sat nervously on her bike, she rubbed her hands together and set off. She did 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 flips the landing had everyone, including Deegan on edge. Down she went and disappeared behind the other dirt ramp. Everyone ran to check on her. Ara walked around the ramp and threw her helmet to the ground in triumph. The camera man that tapped the landing was in shock. "Well, did she make it?" The guy asked. The camera man nodded with his mouth open. "Congrats, Ara, You have broken your own record by 2 flips." He smiled shaking her hand. Ara turned to Brian and hugged him. "Good try, Bro." She said. "Thanks." He smiled. Ara then went to Ville. "You can relax now." She smiled, amused. Ville hugged her tightly and kissed her. "You gave me a heart attack." He whispered against her neck. "Well, we'll have to jump started." She said. She turned to the chattering group. "Hey, my leg is bugging me. So, I'm going to laid down. Alright?" She told them. "Yeah, rest. Don't over do it." Phil said. "I'm going to go with her." Ville said following Ara as she fake limped.

Ville and Ara got into their room and Ara stopped limping. "You're good at that." Ville smiled. Ara snorted. "I have had practice." She said pushing him against the wall. "You know the way we get sexual with each other, you'd swear you were the guy." Ville pointed out. "Yeah." She said pulling him off the wall and pushing him on the bed. "Next time I'll let you push me around." She smiled. "Wait..." Ville said. "What?" "Bam said you don't make love until well into your 6 months of dating." Ville said, searching her eyes. "I don't. But, I'm good at teasing and..." She licked the vein in the side of Ville's neck. "Playing." She whispered. Ville struggled a gulp. "Are we getting hard?" Ville nodded mutely. Ara mocked him. "Magic word?" "Please." Ville whimpered.

Slowly, Ara unbuttoned Ville's red silk shirt. She ran her hand down his chest, over his tone belly and traced the heartagram tattoo on his abdomen. Ville laughed. "You laugh like a dork." Ara stated. "And I say that with love." She bent down and kissed her way back up to his lips. She rubbed her thigh between his legs. Ville moaned and pushed against her. "Turning into a girl, Ville." Ara teased. "I'm your girl, take my virginity, sweet and gently." Ville sang lightly. Ara melted and bit her lip. "Are we lost, sweetie?" Ville asked in a girly voice. Ara pushed her thigh up sharply getting a gasp/moan from Ville. "Never, my love." She said chewing on his lip. Her hands wondered to his pants. She undid them and push them off his legs using her foot. She moved back and stood before him. She looked over his nude, tattooed body. His milky white skin fascinated Ara. "You have beautiful skin." She said laying back over him. "Do I?" "Yes." She suck on his neck and shoulder. She could feel his full erection press against her leg as she teased him. Making him hard with each movement. "Please, Ara. Touch me. I beg you, fucking please." He begged in pants. "What you gunna give me? You gunna be like the girl you're acting as?" She asked fisting him. A cold rush shot through Ville's chest. "You'll have to find out." He gasped as she moved at a tortuously slow pace. Ara winked at him. She picked up pace slightly. Ara could feel him tightened in her hand and Ville arched up meeting her fisty thrusts. He pushed himself up in his elbows and let his head fall back. Ville moaned Ara's name loudly as he let loose. Ara released him and cleaned off her hand and Ville, who just laid withering in long lasting bliss.

Ara laid beside him and pushed sweaty hair from his forehead. "That was...was wonderful." He gasped. Ara smiled happily. "Told you I was good. Is there anything you need?" She said watching him. "My inhaler." Ara reached over Ville to the night side on his side off the bed and grabbed the device. She handed it to him and watch him use it. She ran her hand up and down his side in a comforting way as sleep took him. "Thanks for taking my virginity so lovingly, Ara." Ville smiled through his sleep. "Anytime, baby." Ara smiled back.

Ville and Ara woke up at the same time. Ville pulled her closer and kissed her, but Ara moved her head away. "It's 9 at night, Ara. You don't have morning breath." He said placing his hand on her cheek. "Yeah, I do." She said. Ville turned her head and frenched her. He pulled away and smiled. "You taste fine." He said resting his forehead against hers. Ara set her hand on the side of Ville's neck and closed her eyes. "I love you, Ville." She whispered softly. Ville ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too, Ara." He replied back. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Ara called. "We're going out for dinner, Do you and Ville want to come?" Bam asked. Ara looked at Ville. "Do you?" She asked. Ville shook his head and buried it into Ara's neck. "No, it's okay. Thank you though." "Alright, we'll be back around 11." Bam informed them. "Have fun."

Everyone left. Leaving, Ara and Ville alone in the large quiet house. After awhile, Ara wondered downstairs and Ville soon followed. Ara put Dark Light into the stereo and pushed play, she didn't even think of the action til Ville looked at her oddly. "What?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Ville started singing along with Vampire Heart, that was playing on the stereo. Ara smiled stupidly. "It's habit." Ville smiled and hugged her. "I do the same thing with your music." They both laughed. "Do you want something to eat?" Ville asked. "Sure." "What do you want?" Ara took a step back. "If you say you can cook I'm going to bow to the Rock gods." She said. Ville smiled. "I've been living on my own since I was 17. So, yes I can cook." Ara dropped to the floor and started praying. "Oh, Great Metallica, Ozzy, Maiden and Queen, forgive me for my good and thank you for giving my a cooking rocker." She said bowing on the floor a view times. Ville laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So, what would you like, sweetheart?" He asked extending his hand to help her up. "What can you make?" She asked brushing off her pants. "What are are you in the mood for?" Ara thought a moment. "Breakfast."Ville smiled, "Then I have just the thing." He said heading down to the kitchen. "Stay up there. I'll some get you in a bit." Ville told her. "Okay." Ara said. She played a game of pool by herself.

Ville made a pancake batter and heated up a frying pan. He cut a few bananas and strawberries. He also thawed some blueberries and raspberry. He cooked the pancakes, after he layered the pancakes and fruits on each other then poured syrup over it with some whip cream. He let the food settle and absorb all the flavors. So, he went back up stairs and found Ara dancing to Play Dead. He stood on the steps, that lead from the kitchen below to the living room above, watching her dance so elegantly and fluidly. Her eyes caught Ville and she stopped. "Don't stop." He said stepping into the living all the way. "You dance beautifully. I want to watch." He said sitting in the lazy boy. Ara shook her head. "Why?" He asked. Ara blushed. "There's nothing to be shy about." Ville said. "Yeah, there is. I don't dance in front of people sober." She said sitting in his lap. "Is that so?" He asked rubbing her thigh. "Yeah, Is it time to eat?" She asked. "It is." Ville smiled. "Yay!" Ara said and hopped down stairs.

"That was so good, Ville." Ara said as she helped Ville wash their plates. "How could it be wrong?" Ville laughed. "Hell, if I know." Ara laughed back. Ville leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "4 months." He said aloud. Ara looked at him questioningly. "We've been together." He told her. "That long. Wow, seems like yesterday we met." She said sitting on the counter island. "I know. Time has passed so fast." Ville said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have something for you. I was going to wait to see if we got to our one year anniversary, but, I can't wait that long anymore." Ville said lifting her off the island and up to the living room. "Stay here, I'll be back." He said and rushed up stairs. Ara stood in the living room shifting foot to foot wondering what Ville was doing. Ville came back down stairs and smiled at Ara.

Bam and the gang walked into the house and were startled by the sight before them.


	11. Snowy Love

Bam and everyone walked into Castle Bam after their dinner. They were expecting Ville and Ara to be asleep as they got into the house. So, they quieted their talking, gently opened the door and walked in. They didn't expect what they saw entering the living room. Bam stopped dead in his track, making Missy, Ape and Dani run into his back. Bam's jaw was wide open as he starred at his two best rocker, athlete friends. "Babe? What the hell?" Missy snapped. Bam pointed to Ville and Ara. Everyone starred in shock.

"What is going on?" Bam asked slowly entering the room. "Honestly, I don't know." Ara said stepping back and Bam stood between her and Ville. "Ville?" Bam directed the question to him. Ville messed with the hem of his shirt and looked to the floor, as if the floor had the answer. "I love her, Bam....Why am I telling you this." Ville said to Bam. He looked over his shoulder to Ara. "I love you, Ara. The first time I saw you at the 2001 skate demo, I went to with Bam. Even more when I went to your concert in Moscow." Ville told her. "The last four months have been the greatest of my life. I can't even start to think of my life without you in it." Ville stepped passed Bam and up to her. "I truly love you with all my heart." Ara starred at him in shock. "What...what are you getting at, Ville?" She asked becoming shy herself. "Loving you so much." "Yo!" Vito yelled. "Dude, it's fucking 11:20 and night. What are you doing here, Vito?" Raab complained. "I ain't got anything else to do." Vito blabbered. "What'cha y'all doing?" "Ville is pouring his heart out to Ara." Phil told him, getting a blush from both Ara and Ville. "What are ya doing that for? She's a bitch anyway." Vito said flopping on to the sofa. Ara and Dani started going off on Vito in Cornish, Ville in Finnish and everyone else in English. "Stop Stop!" Ape yelled. Everything went silent. "Let Ville finish." She smiled at the Finn.

Ville was shy and silent for a few minutes, before he pulled something out of his back pocket and hide it in his hand. "I tried this once long ago. Then, I was blinded by many problems that were going on with me, around me and because of me. But, this time I do it with a clear, clean, sober and strong mind, heart, soul and life." He said getting on one knee. Ara gulped a surprised lump in her throat as tears fell. Ape and Missy sqwealed and grabbed on to Phil and Bam. Dani smiled as his own tears formed. Ville took a deep breath, tears falling from his own eyes. "Will you marry me, Cristina Less Ara Davey?" He asked showing her the 4kg diamond ring. Ara smiled biting her lip and nodded 'yes'. Ville placed the ring on Ara's finger and hugged her as he stood. Everyone cheered and clapped. "I love you." Ara cried. "I love you too." Ville cried, also.

After, everyone spoke about the events of that night, they went to bed. "I'm happy that you said yes, Ara." Ville said getting into his PJ bottoms. "I'm happy that you asked." Ara said pulling the blankets down on the bed. "I was going to ask at our 2nd month anniversary, but I got scared." He said laying down. "You had nothing to be scared about. I love you and want to be with you. I would have said yes then." Ara told him as they cuddled. "I didn't know that." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You do now." Ara whispered and fell asleep, happily.

"Ville! Vilo!! Wake up, it's snowing outside!" Ara yelled shaking him violently in joy. "Oh god, okay, Ara. I'm up, baby." He said pulling her into his embrace, so he can stop her shaking. "Come on, Vilo, get dressed and come outside with me." Ara whined. "Not right now, Darling. Let me wake up." He said putting his face in her snow damp hair. "When do you want to get married?" He asked. "I don't know. You choose." Ara said. "How about the 15th?" Ville suggested. "That's in a week." Ara mumbled. "I know." Ville said getting up. "You going to go outside with me?" Ara asked jumping up. "No, I have to pee." Ville said going to the bathroom. He laughed hearing her hit the floor in a tantrum. He came out of the bathroom and Ara was still on the floor. He sighed, "Okay, come on. I'll go outside with you." He said getting dressed.

Ville was in black jeans, black KISS shirt, a hoodie and long coat with a black knit cap. Ara was in her snowboarding pants, long sleeve thermal shirt and a HIM hoodie. Ville snuck up behind Ara as she throw a snowball at Novak and shoved snow down her pants. "Ahh!" She screamed. "Ville, fucker." She yelled chasing him. Helping her, Dani tackled Ville, rolling on his back, so Ville laid on him facing up. Ara jumped on them. "Damn, forgot I had a brother, Aye?" Ara smiled shoving snow up his shirt and down the front of his jeans. "Merry Christmas." She said triumphantly and ran away. "I'll play you get her back." Dani said letting him go. "Sounds good." Ville said hitting him in the face with a snowball. Dani wiped the snow from his face. "We're going to need Bam." He said. "Okay, I think he's near the hobbit hole, I saw him chase Dunn that way." Ville said. "Okay." The Finn and Brit walked to the hobbit hole, before Dani stopped in front of Ville. "If you hurt my sister in anyway, I'll kill you." He said calm and coolly. Then he started walking again. Ville wasn't going to argue with the 5 foot fiver.

Dani and Ville walked around the Hole looking for Bam and found him and Dunn behind it. Bam was pounding Dunn's face into the snow and laughing. "Bam, We need your help." Ville said tapping the skater's foot with his. "With what?" Bam asked letting Dunn go. "Ara shoved snow up Ville's shirt and down his pants. He wants to get her back." Dani explained. Bam thought about what they could do. "Get everyone to hit her with snow at the same time." He suggested. Just as the boys were going to shake on it, Ara came flying over the hobbit hole on her snowboard. Danny Kass followed with the Snow launcher gun. He shot all three and landed. Ara slide over to them. "It's not nice to plot against people." She said releasing her legs from the board. "You snoop!" Bam yelled. Ara shrugged. "Hey, this is Danny Kass. He's a snowboarding friend of mine." Ara introduced him. "Hi." Danny smiled shaking, Ville, Dani and Bam's hands. "Nice to meet you." "Same." The boys replied. "I didn't get to ask why you were here. Why are you?" Ara asked. "I'm heading home from Colorado and thought I'd say hi." Danny said. "Cool." Ara said. "Ara, I still owe you for getting me with the snow." Ville remained her. "I know, Ville." Ara said innocently toeing the snow. "But, I'll get you back for it later. Your shivering to much." He said putting his arms around her. "Okay." She mumbled against his chest. She was worried about what he was going to do. He had been around Bam to long for her not to because something was bound to rub off on him.

The band of friends all went inside and sat by the fire talking. Ara and Ville snuggled on the couch. Ara sat in his lap. Her face hidden in his neck, her lips pressed to the pulse in his neck. Time to time she'd kiss it and lick it. Making Ville moan softly as he sipped his coffee. "I'm dying to know what my punishment is." She whimpered. "Later." Was all he said. She whined like a sad puppy. Ville patted her on the head. "Good puppy." He smiled. Ara snapped at his fingers. "Don't make get the rolled up newspaper and bop you on the nose." He said shaking a finger at her. Ara pouted and reburied her face. "What is her punishment?" Dunn asked. "You know it has to be double for snooping on us." Bam added. Ara groaned loudly from Ville's shoulder. "I haven't decided. But, it'll come to me." Ville smiled wickedly. Ara groaned again.

Hours went by agonizingly slow for Ara, as she waited for whatever Ville was going to do with her. He showed no hint of it in his face, voice or movements. _Maybe this is how he's getting me._ Ara thought. _He's just making me think that he's going to do something to me and he's really not. The bastard! He should know better. _Her confidence came back in full cockiness. She stopped worrying about it and walked around like nothing was going on.

"What are you so cocky about?" Missy asked as Ara walked into the Rec room. "Nothing that's what. Not a damn thing." Ara smiled widely. Missy looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you doing?" Ara asked. "Putting the photo album of me and Bam together." She said showing her some of the pictures. "You should do one of you and Ville. You take so many pictures of him, you and each other." She suggested. "That be cool. I think Ville would really like that." Ara smiled. Missy handed Ara a big, empty photo album. "If you need to print out any pictures there is some special photo paper in the print already." She told Ara as she walked away. "Okay and thanks." Ara said heading upstairs to her and Ville's room.

Ara sat in the middle of the bed surrounded by hundreds of pictures of herself, Ville and her and Ville together. Photography was one of Ara's favorite things. She had a degree in it and being with Ville brought out the photographer in her, he was just so photographic. She had less than half of the book filled when Ville came in. He stood over the side of the bed watching her for a few moments. "What are you doing?" He asked picking up a picture of him asleep. "Putting all these pictures in the album." Ara replied taking the picture from him and sliding it into place in the book. "When did you take that picture?" Ville asked pointing to a picture by her knee. Ara picked it up and looked it over. A smile played at her lips. It was a picture of Ville laying on the floor in the living room asleep. His knees were bent slightly. His right hand was under his head acting as a pillow, while his left was placed between his legs just above his knees, palm up. "When you got drunk and fell asleep on the floor. You looked so adorable, I could help it." She smiled thinking back on that night watching him sleep on the floor in that position. "Hmm." Ville grunted. He saw a picture of Ara that he took. She was hanging off the deck upside down giggling, because April kept yelling at her to get down and Bam had tied her shoe laces to the rail. He had never had to many fond and lovely moments with any other women besides his mom. But, Ara was far from being his mom. His mom would have killed him for walking around in her underwear and bra, not that he would it would have been way wrong and weird. Ara just laughed so hard, she hit the floor crying. "What possessed you to do this?" He asked. "Missy." Ara replied simply. "I don't want you to turn into her, now Ara." Ville teased. "But, Babe." Ara teased back. Ville blow her a kiss. Ara caught it and held it to her heart. Ville blushed and went to the bathroom.

The rest of the day had passed nicely. Ara had fell asleep while putting the photos away. No one woke her. But, after dinner, Ville woke her with a plate of food. "Here." He said handing it to her. "Thanks." She replied. Ville had pooled all the pictures together and put them in the album, setting it on the computer desk near the window. "How long was I asleep?" Ara asked eating. "About 2 hours." Ville replied. They fell silent for a bit. When, Ara finished eating she set the plate on the nightstand. Ville came out of his daze and looked at her. "Done?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Good. Put your shoes on." He said dropping her shoes on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Why?" She asked looking at him oddly. "Please, just put your shoes on for me, love." Ville said in a soothing tone. Ara sighed and put her shoes on. Ville handed her his Linkin Park hoodie and put on his CKY hoodie. "Ville, it's like 20 degrees outside and this is all we put on?" Ara questioned. Ville smiled and placed his finger to her lips. "Shh." He said. He took her hand and pulled her out of the room. They left the house and walked far into the huge yard til the only light was the full moon above them. "Where are we going, Will?" Ara asked trying to stay close to him. "Here, we're going here, Cris." Ville said stopping. "Ville, we're in the middle on Bam's yard in the snow at night. What the hell are we doing here?" Ara asked snuggling up to him for warmth. "Punishment." He smiled cruelly. Ara stepped away. "Punishment for what?" She asked slightly afraid to know the answer. "You left me with a hardy for 2 hours, embarrassed me in the processes, put snow down the front of my pants and up my shirt. Now what ever could I be punishing you for?" He laughed. Ara gulped, then sighed. She had it coming and the only why to survive was to allow whatever he was going to do to her happen. "Okay, What's my punishment?" She asked taking a breath. "Punishments. One punishment for everything you put me through and did to me." Ville corrected her. That didn't help Ara feel any better.

"Take off all your clothing, expect for the hoodie and your shoes." Ville told her. Ara looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Either you do or I do, sweetie pie." He warned her. "And if I do it, your losing the hoodie." Ara unzipped the hoodie and threw it at him. She pulled off her shirt and bra. Ville sat in a stump that was by him and watched. She stopped a second. "How am I suppose to take my pants and undies off without getting frosted bite?" She asked with an attitude. Ville patted his knee. Without hesitation, Ara sat on his knee. She pulled off her remaining clothes, then put her shoes and Ville's hoodie back on. She stood in front of him shivering. "Sit." "I'm going to get sick." She said. "Okay, I can't make you suffer with a hardy, being you're a girl. So you getting sick would be fine. I'll still care for you though." He showed a bit of love in his currently hard eyes. "I hate you." Ara growled sitting bare butt in the snow. She bit on her lip as the snow painfully numbed her butt. Ville watched her shiver and listened to her shuttered breathing. Ville reached out and grabbed her by the side of the neck and pulled her across his lap. "Embarrassment." He smiled. "Not a sound, Cris." He said and let his hand come down her bare, numb and froze ass. Ara mouthed 'Oh My God.' Ville spanked her a few more times before stopping. Ara rolled off his lap and layed in the snow. Even her butt in the state it was in, Ara could feel it burn. But, the snow helped cool it off. A tears trickled down her right cheek. "That was a..a..a lot m..m..more cruel then what I d..did to you." She stuttered. Ville shrugged. He moved between her long legs. He captured her cold lips in a rough kiss. Ara moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. Ara pulled away and looked at him. "I can't get over what you just did." She said with a slight smile. "I learned a lot from working in my daddy's shop as a teenager." Ville smiled back.

Ville ran his hand over Ara's cold, normally tan, but not pale leg. She moaned as she felt his gloved hand touched her. Her body shook uncontrollably and her lips were a faint purple. "I'm being to mean for my own self. I'm sorry." Ville said picking her up. He carried her back to the house. "My clothes." Ara shivered as Ville laid her. "It's okay, I'll go get them." Ville said covering her up.

Ville went back outside and got the stuff they left. He threw them in the dryer and went back upstairs. When he got up to the room Ara was asleep, but still shivering. He went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. "Ara, get up. Come on." Ville called running his fingers through her hair. Ara opened her eyes slightly and followed Ville into the bathroom. Ville helped her pull off her hoodie and shoes. "It's in the tub. It's warm." He said sitting on the toilet seat. Ara sat in the tub and groaned as the warm water soaked into her cold body. "I'm sorry." Ville whispered. "Fo' what?" Ara asked. She accent was thick with sleep and cold. "For doing what I did you you." He replied sitting on the floor by the tub. "I shouldn't have hit you." He said washing her back. "I liked it." Ara mumbled softly. "What?" Ville asked. "I liked it." She said louder, this time looking at him. "You liked it?" Ville said confused. "Ye'ah. Ville my mum runs 3 shops in England I grow up with it like you. I love it, Besides music it's all I know." She said honestly. Ville kissed her forehead. "It will not be a habit, Ara. It won't. Do not expect it to be." He told her. "I know." Ara half smiled. "Good." Ville smiled back.


	12. Love

Ara sat at the breakfast table with the crew. She had woken up before Ville that morning and she didn't want to wake him. He had been up all night watching her sleep, so he needed to sleep himself. "So, Ara," Bam smiled, "How'd Ville get you back?" "He made me sit in the snow bare butt." Ara laughed.  
"What?!" Missy asked shocked. Ara nodded her head. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked. "Fine, I should actually go up and check on him. So, I'll be back." She said getting up from the table.

Ara entered the bedroom quietly, she went over and sat next to Ville's sleeping form. She ran her fingers through his short curly hair. "Ville." She whispered gently. She rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, Ville wake up, baby." She said kissing his cheek. Ville slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, handsome." Ara smiled. Ville took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "How long you been up?" He asked. "Two, three hours." Ara answered laying next to him. Ville draped his arm over her back. "How's your butt?" He asked kissing her lips. "Still there." She smiled. "Good." Ville said opening his eyes again. Ara and Ville stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, Ville." She whispered back. They kissed. "Um, you guys going to eat breakfast?" Dunn asked. "Yeah, give us a second." Ville said waving him away. "Ok." Dunn said and left. Ara got up, "Come on before your food gets cold." She said going back downstairs. Ville grunted and got up.

Ville sat on the back deck watching Ara practice. "She is really good." Novak commented. "She is." Ville smiled proudly. "I'm so glad that she's back on the board. The Snowboarding world was suffering without her." Danny said. "Yeah, she's got some crazy fucking skills." Novak agreed. They watched Ara face plant into the snow. Ville burst up from his seat and raced over to her. Ara rolled over onto her back as he reached her. "Are you okay?" He asked falling to his knees next to her. "Yeah, little winded." She said trying to take a deep breath. "Is it hard to take a normal breath?" He asked wiping snow from her face. "A little." She answered. "Is she ok?" Dani yelled down to them. "She's having a problem breathing." Ville yelled back. Bam and Dani came down and helped Ville carry Ara back into the house. Dani put her snowboard away. Bam and Ville laid Ara carefully on the couch. "I'll go grab her inhaler. Where is it, Ara?" Dani said. "My med bag." She breathed. Dani rushed up the stairs to grab it. Ville sat next to her and held her hand. Dani came back and gave Ara her inhaler. Ara used it and her breathing evened out.

Ara laid on the couch still, cradled in Ville's arms. Ville kissed her neck. "You scared me." He whispered. "I'm sorry. The edge of my board caught the edge of the ramp." Ara told him snuggling closer. "It's ok. You're still alive and not in the hospital, so I'm happy." Ville said wrapping his arms around her tighter. Ara flexed her back. "If we want, we can go up to our room and I'll rub your back." Ville suggested. "Okay, just push me off the couch first." Ara chuckled. Ville chuckled too, "How about I just carry you. The floor is cold and you don't have any shoes or socks on." "That sounds good too." Ara said yawning. "Ok." Ville sat up, got off the couch and picked Ara up. He took her upstairs and laid her on her belly. He laid on his side by her, propping his head up on his hand and with his other hand he rubbed her back. "Thank you." Ara mumbled from her pillow. "You're welcome." Ville said planting a kiss between her shoulders.

Ville rubbed Ara's back well after she fell asleep. He just laid there and watched her sleep. "Learn anything?" Bam asked from the door. "Yes." Ville answered. "What?" "She doesn't change from being awake or asleep." Ville told him. "How do you notice that type of thing?" Bam asked. "Love, Bam, Love."


End file.
